Code
by Jedi Princess
Summary: "If you shoot him, Sydney will die. And the longer you wait, the less time she has."


TITLE: Code  
  
AUTHOR: Jedi Princess  
  
SUMMARY: "If you shoot him, Sydney will die. And the longer you wait, the less time she has."  
  
SPOILERS: Major, MAJOR for "Confession". In fact, it's word for word dialogue; so don't read unless you're willing to be spoiled!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, would I be sitting in a freezing garage at 11:30 at night? I didn't think so either.  
  
  
  
"I gave you the wrong code."  
  
Your heart stutters, and then stops. A cold ball of fear begins to grow in your stomach. It expands with each word Hassan utters.  
  
"Your agent has activated an anti-intruder device. In a few seconds, the room will be filled with gasoline. Exactly one minute after that, a flame will ignite."  
  
You thought your heart had stopped. No. Its frantic rhythm sounds in your ears, a constant score for your terror. Dimly you wonder how no one else could hear it, how no one else was reacting to that insanely loud pounding in your ears, in your throat. Then, suddenly it stops. The only sound you hear is the crackle of static, and Sydney's voice, low and urgent, through your headset.  
  
"Vaughn, talk to me!"  
  
Cold races down your spine, through your veins. It freezes your soul, but not your body. You whip the gun out of its holster, pointing it straight at Hassan's head. The gun is steady, which surprises you. Your arm is steady, with no tremor to betray the obvious: this was more than just an agent in danger. This was Sydney in danger.  
  
"Give me the deactivation code."  
  
Over the headset, you can hear Sydney coughing and gagging from the fumes of the gas. This does nothing to improve your mood.  
  
"Not until I have an agreement, in writing, signed by your superiors, guaranteeing that my family will be allowed entrance into your Witness Protection Program."  
  
The cold that had frozen you melts into white - hot rage. How dare he sit there and demand something, anything from you, while Sydney's seconds count down? Without thinking, you cock the gun and stare down the barrel. The heat in your glare would melt the Arctic.  
  
"Give me the code, you son of a bitch, or I'll pull the trigger!"  
  
But it doesn't melt Hassan. He stares back, cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"I have no doubt that's true."  
  
And you know why he stays calm. If you shoot him, Sydney will die. Period. And the longer you wait, the less time she has. The only way out is his way out. He has you by the balls, and you both know it. In your ears, Sydney's breathing is more labored, more erratic. She's running out of time. You throw down the headset and bolt for the door.  
  
"Start typing!"  
  
You barely hear Weiss's protest as you hit the stairs. You take them two at a time, briefly thanking your mother for forcing you to run the hurdles in high school. The white walls flash by. The second floor. The third. You burst into Devlin's office, interrupting his probably important meeting. You don't care. The only coherent thought in your mind is saving Sydney. Everything else comes in a far - distant second.  
  
"Sorry. Mr. Devlin - if I don't get your signature on a protection order for Anini Hassan's family in the next 40 seconds, Sydney Bristow will die."  
  
He stares in shock, but only for a second. Training and pure instinct kick in, and you are both racing down the stairs together. The seconds count down in your head. You push yourself harder, straining to get back before her time's up. You blast through the door a second before Devlin does. Weiss shoves the agreement at him. You watch as his hand starts to scrawl a name, then stops. The pen is dead. You fumble for yours, wait impatiently for him to finish, and throw it at Hassan. He scans it, while your fear escalates. Finally, he nods.  
  
"Give me the code!"  
  
There's no hiding your panic now. He knows this, and smirks as he recites the numbers.  
  
"7..6..6..1..5..3."  
  
You grab the headset, praying she's still okay, still conscious. If she isn't... you push that thought out of your mind.  
  
"The code is 7-6-6-1-5-3."  
  
Through the headset, faint beeps sound. A sigh of relief, followed by her voice.  
  
"Vaughn, thank you."  
  
Thank God. You slump with relief, hands bracing you on the small table. Frankly, you're surprised you can even stand. All you know is she's alive, and because she is, so are you.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, I think I like that. A POV of Vaughn - obviously - during the ep "Confession". I tried to keep my S/V shippery self quiet, though it did break through occasionally. So tell me - 'It was great, I loved it!'; 'You should never write 'Alias' fiction again you psycho!'; what? Clue me in! 


End file.
